A Lost Ball of Light
by xshadowqueenx
Summary: Dawn is in Hogwarts, and the teachers wish Voldemort could have offed them instead of having to put up with her.


-Chapter One-

On top of a tower in Sunnydale

"Sometimes the hardest thing in this world is living in it. I want you to live. Live for me."

"This is my jump Buffy" replied the girl as she stared into the eyes of her sister. Dawn watched in sadness as Buffy's eyes turned from determination to fear.

"No-" Buffy started but was cut off by her sister.

"They need you here, not dead, here." Her lips started quivering from tears. "Tell them all... tell them that I love them"

Then, without looking back she ran and flung herself off of the tower, ignoring the heartbreaking pleads of her older sister Buffy.

Dawn was glad that she made the choice to jump. If anyone else would have, they'de probably have died. Dawn, however, disappeared into the portal and was flung out somewere on the opposite side of the globe.

Alive.

buffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffy

The Great hall was packed with students. They were all chattering, searching for friends they hadn't seen since the end of last year, and catching up with important gossip. It took four teachers and peeves, who used inapropriatly places water baloons (use your imagionation) to finnally heard the throng of witches and wizards into the Dining Hall. The beginning feast was even more cheerfull this year due to the long-awaited news of the dark lord's defeat. Suprisingly it wasnt Harry Potter who killed him (yes, prophesies can be wrong sometimes), it was Peter Pettigrew.

He wanted to take over the death eaters and become the new Lord Voldemort. (His new evil name was Skrofulose which means evil king in german, but everyone just thought that it was cute) He piosoned Tom through nagini's milk and reigned as the all powerful "Skrofulose" for three days until Hermione's cat ate him.

Nobody, I repeat NOBODY, saw THAT coming.

Everyone rejoiced and celebrated and the Weasley twins made a popular line of products for their joke shop called "Die Skrofulose." A favorite of many kids is the one that makes the eater become a cat magnet for a whole week.

It was amusing to see Minerva lose control over herself whenever she came near Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

The students all took their seats at their house table and turned their attention to the standing headmaster, Proffesor Dumbledor. (He did not die!) He beemed down on his students in joy. No longer was there any evil war to bother with his wonderful school. As he cleared his throat to begin his annual speach to welcome old and new students to Hogwarts, he was suddenly aware of a large portal.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron who had followed Dumbldores gaze to the ceiling and was now staring transfixed at the swirling blue mass of energy.

For about three seconds the Hall was perfectly silent, and then, as if it was a delayed reaction the students screamed, scrambled out of their seats and made for the doors.

"ORDER" yelled the headmaster in a voice that would have made Severus Snape proud. (If he had not been a tad scared himself)

The chaos paused just long enough for everyone to see someone being shot out of the gaping mouth of the portal.

Colin Creevey recovered from the shock first, only to make matters worse.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT US!!! RUN EVERY BODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVESSS!!!!!!!!

Within a matter of seconds, everybody was in their dormitories. Well, everyone exept: the teachers, Luna, (who was still reading calmly) and the trio because they love being in danger. It's what feeds their souls.

Dumbledore walked cautiously up to the girl and was extremeley surprised at what she was wearing. Chiffon isn't easy to work with, even in the wizarding world. The headmaster bent over to prod the sleeping girl and was suprised when she jumpped up and grabbed his wand.

buffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffybuffy

Dawn was pissed off.

She was stabbed, sucked through a portal, landed on something hard when she was thrown _out_ of the portal, and now- PRODDED? WHAT THE HELL!!!!

She pretented to be asleep and then, when no one was expecting it, leaped up and grabbed the offending poker thing.

Dawn looked around to see that she was in this massive cafeteria thingy.

The people around her were all wearing dresses. She groaned.

"Okay. 1- were the hell am I? 2- who are you people? 3- Is this some kind of crossdressing school? and 4- whats with the hobbit canes?????" She said all of this very evily, and the last thing was said while eyeing all of the wands that were pointed at her.

Dumbledore was the first to speek.

"Um... you are in Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore, we are not crossdressers, we are wizards, and... hobbit canes?"

"You know..." Dawn elaborated by waving his wand in their faces, not noticing how tense they got. "These tiny widdle sticks." Dawn then looked at it with fondness, obviously thinking it was cute.

Dumbledore coughed looking embarrassed.

"Thats uh... my magical core."

"OHHHHH... here you go then." She said handing it over, looking rather pink.

"Soooo let me get this straight." She faced Dumbledore. "You are Bumblebee, a wizard who teaches magic at a place called... smorgasboard? Does that mean all of you can do magic, and know of magicy stuff?"

They all nodded with strained expressions, obviously wanting to correct her slaughterage of the names, but afraid what might happen.

"Cool, that makes explaining and stuff MUCH easier."

The teachers and the trio stared at her. Thats not what they were expecting. How did she know of magic if she had no idea what a wand was?

"Do you have a room that I can stay in or something? 'Cause I'm all achy and stuff."

Dumbledore smiled. She was just a lost child, who was slightly bizzare.

"Right this way. I will explain evrything to you in the morning, and I am expecting some answeres to my own questions as well."

"OkeeDokee leed the way Fumblemore!"

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
